Library
by chibilele
Summary: Lily Evans quer estudar, mas James Potter a está atrapalhando com uma outra garota. • James/Lily • Projeto Volta às Aulas do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Volta às Aulas do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Risadinhas.

- Ai, James, pára.

Mais risadinhas

Lily revirou os olhos e abaixou a pena, respirando fundo. Eles realmente não tinham um lugar melhor para ficarem se agarrando?

- James, tire a mão daí!

Irritada, Lily levantou-se e foi até o casal. A garota estava encostada em uma parte da parede dos fundos, entre duas estantes, e James estava em sua frente. Eles pareciam estar se devorando pela boca.

A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreou. Como ninguém ouvisse, pigarreou novamente.

- Algum problema, Evans? – Perguntou James, virando-se para ela sem descolar o seu corpo do corpo da outra.

- Sabe, algumas pessoas vêm à biblioteca estudar. – Ela disse, visivelmente irritada. – Vocês poderiam fazer isso em outro lugar?

- Vá mais para frente. – Disse a garota, uma Ravenclaw, e Lily sentiu vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

- Venho à biblioteca e sento ali todos os dias, e não vou mudar de lugar por culpa de vocês. Deveria também acrescentar que a biblioteca não é feita para isso e...

- Pshhh! – Fez a voz de Madame Pince.

- Silêncio, Evans. – Disse James. – Está atrapalhando os estudantes.

- Potter, seu...

- Não é porque você não quer que ninguém quer, Evans.

Pisando forte, Lily saiu de perto e voltou a tentar estudar. Eles continuavam fazendo barulho, mas aquilo era o que na hora menos incomodava Lily. Por que a imagem deles não saía de sua mente? E por que incomodava tanto?

Por que _doía _tanto?

- Ei, Evans, você por acaso viu o meu... Evans? – Sirius, preocupado, sentou-se ao lado de Lily e levantou delicadamente seu rosto, completamente marcado pelas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair contra a sua vontade. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, Black. – Ela disse sem firmeza na voz.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão de óbvia descrença e ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Não gostava que ninguém visse suas fraquezas, muito menos uma das pessoas que ela mais detestava em toda a escola. Esperou que ele gritasse para todos ouvirem que ela chorava, mas sua atitude a surpreendeu e desarmou.

Sirius passou, desajeitado, um braço por seus ombros e a puxou, deixando a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito. Ele esperou que ela gritasse, mas ela se deixou ficar.

- Sirius? Evans? – Lily ouviu a voz de James dizer, sem saber quanto tempo depois.

Como ela pôde se permitir ficar sabe-se-lá quanto tempo daquele jeito?

- Olha, cara – disse Sirius, sem jeito. – Eu posso explicar tudo.

Lily levantou a cabeça e se afastou de Sirius, percebendo que o colocara, sem saber, em maus lençóis com o melhor amigo dele. Sentiu-se mal por isso, e ainda pior quando James e a Ravenclaw viram as lágrimas em seu rosto e seus olhos inchados.

- Evans, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou James, preocupado.

- James, esquece essa garota. – Disse a Ravenclaw. – Ainda temos muito o que aproveitar.

Mas ele não se moveu. Ela insistiu e ele continuou sem dar-lhe atenção e ela, irritada, saiu pisando forte e fazendo Madame Pince chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Evans, o que aconteceu? – Repetiu James. Lily permaneceu muda. – O que aconteceu com ela, Padfoot? Sirius Black, se você fez alguma coisa...

- Não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se Sirius. – E você acha que ela encostaria em mim se eu tivesse feito algo? Bem... – Sirius parecia pensar. – Não acho que ela fosse encostar em mim em qualquer circunstância.

James e Sirius puseram-se a questioná-la sobre o que aconteceu, e a raiva começou a se acumular dentro dela. Como James ousava perguntar o que havia acontecido quando era ele o culpado de tudo aquilo – incluindo de tudo o que havia feito para a redação de História da Magia que agora estar agora perdido porque estava borrado de lágrimas –, como ele ousava?

Sem conseguir se contar, ela explodiu.

- ACONTECEU QUE O GAROTO QUE EU GOSTO ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM OUTRA! NA MINHA FRENTE!

E saiu correndo da biblioteca. Ao perceber o que havia dito, trancou-se em seu Dormitório durante o resto do sábado.

_Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Gente, esse é um plot que tenho há tempos, mas nunca tive vergonha na cara para escrever, e ele caiu como uma luva no Volta às Aulas.

Agora, lindinhos da Chibi, mandem reviews e me façam mais feliz. :D

Beijinhos.


End file.
